Wireless communication has rapidly evolved over the past decades. Even today, when high performance and high bandwidth wireless communication equipment is made available there is demand for even higher performance at a higher data rates, which may be required by more demanding applications.
In many houses, video signals are received through cable or satellite links at a Set-Top Box (STB) located at a fixed point. In many cases, it may be desired to place a screen or projector at a location in a distance of at least a few meters from the STB. This trend is becoming more common as flat-screen displays, e.g., plasma or liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions are hung on a wall. Connection of such a display or projector to the STB through cables is generally undesired for aesthetic reasons and/or installation convenience. Thus, wireless transmission of the video signals from the STB to the screen is preferred.